


Happy Birthday

by MedicateMeDrMcCoy



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: A little depression, F/M, Fluff, Tooth Rotting Fluff, birthday cake smashing, leonard is a sweetheart, star trek aos - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 14:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14310915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MedicateMeDrMcCoy/pseuds/MedicateMeDrMcCoy
Summary: It's your birthday and you're pretty bummed about it, and would rather ignore it but it hasn't escaped Leonard's notice, who then tries his best to give you a nice birthday.





	Happy Birthday

You groaned at the sound of your alarm as you rolled over and fumbled with your PADD before finally shutting it off. You glanced at the time and then your eyes fell to the date. You groaned quietly to yourself, it was your birthday. You didn’t mind birthdays, you just didn’t like your own.

You’d always wished that you had some friends to remember your birthday and go out with, but you never had. The most you could hope for was a quiet dinner with your parents, which was always nice, just not always ideal. This year though, was your first year away from your family, away from earth. Your heart constricted slightly at the thought of not being able to at least be with your parents.

You sighed quietly and bit your trembling lip as you got up from bed and shuffled your way into the bathroom to get ready for the day. You pulled your blue uniform over your head, smoothing out the creases. You finished fixing your hair and stepped out of the bathroom, making your way to your small kitchen. You grabbed an apple and banana for breakfast and slowly made your way down to MedBay.

You made your way into Leonard’s office which was surprisingly empty, usually he beat you in. You saddled up to his desk and went over the patient files from the day before, while quietly eating your breakfast.

You were so into your PADD, that you didn’t even hear the door swish open, or the soft footfalls approaching you from behind. A hand caught your attention in your peripheral as it set down a mug of coffee beside you, making you jump.

“Jesus, Leonard!” You breathed out quietly, while bringing your hand up to your chest. Leonard chuckled softly as you swatted his arm with your hand.

“Sorry Y/N, I thought you heard me.” Leonard chuckled, a grin tugging at his lips.

Leonard joined you at his desk as you both silently looked over your PADDs while drinking your coffee. The two of you had started to become closer during your short stay on the Enterprise. The both of you were similar in most aspects, and you enjoyed each others company. You worked together in MedBay like a well oiled machine. You glanced at the time on your PADD, realizing it was time to start shift, and let out a soft sigh.

“Where do you want to start first?” You asked Leonard quietly, as you shuffled through the patient files, never looking at his face. Leonard took in your subdued demeanor, before speaking softly.

“Everything alright, Y/N?” Leonard gave you a small concerned frown, as he put his PADD down on his desk gently.

“I’m fine Len, why do you ask?” You asked, still not looking Leonard in the face.

“You just seem quiet this morning, that’s all. It’s just not like you.” Leonard replied, his frown deepening slightly.

“I’m fine, really, just tired.” You spoke quietly, finally looking at Leonard, trying to give him a reassuring smile that didn’t quite reach your lips. You could see concern flit across his face, before he looked down at his PADD. You could tell he didn’t believe you as he pursed his lips, biting back all the questions you knew he wanted to ask, but thankfully he didn’t press the issue further.

Leonard took the files from your hands and shuffled through a few before holding out a small stack. You raised your hand to take the files when Leonard suddenly grabbed your hand gently.

“Come over tonight and let me make you dinner, you look exhausted.” Leonard spoke softly, not trying to hide his concern any longer. You were about to decline his offer when you looked up at his face. You couldn’t say no to the pleading in his eyes and concerned expression on his face.

“Alright, what time?” You relented, nodding your head in agreement, as you looked down to your hand in his, taking in the warmth that radiated from it.

“7:30, right after shift.” Leonard answered as his lips turned up into a small smile, as he squeezed your hand gently before letting go.

“Alright, see you then, Len.” You replied, returning his smile with a small one of your own. You grabbed your files and headed out to start working on your patient load.

You had noticed that Leonard was always close by today, never letting you get too far out of his sight. He was making sure you were taking your breaks, coming up beside you with a hand on your shoulder, asking if you needed anything. Though this wasn’t totally odd behavior from Leonard, today it just seemed excessive. You thought it odd, but you weren’t going to be one to complain about it.

The day went by fairly quickly and uneventfully. You even managed to give your parents a quick ring during one of your breaks. You weren’t quite sure if the call had made you feel better or worse about the whole thing. You missed them so much, but at least you could still talk with them on your birthday.

7 o’clock rolled around quickly as you returned to your quarters to change out of your uniform. You stood at your closet and pulled out an outfit to change into. You debated with yourself and almost called Leonard a few times to cancel. The look on his face crept back in your mind and the fact that he was cooking, you couldn’t cancel on him. You sighed and changed quickly and headed out to Leonard’s quarters.

You knocked softly on the door and heard a quiet “Come in” in reply. You opened the door and stepped inside. You were met with the pitch blackness of the room as the door closed softly behind.

“Uhm… Hello?” You called out quietly into the room.

“Lights, 80 percent.” Was the only reply you received. You blinked your eyes at the sudden onslaught of light.

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY!” Came a chorus of shouts. You stood with your mouth hanging open as the lights revealed a smiling Leonard, Scotty, and Uhura holding a small birthday cake.

“I… what are you? How did you?” You stumbled over your words from the shock of the surprise. Uhura bounced up to you and brought you in for a hug and brought you over to the table.

“I was looking through your file when you had your physical last week Y/N. That’s when I noticed the birthday. I hope this is ok.” Leonard replied almost sheepishly, with a tiny grimace, hoping he didn’t cross any boundaries. You looked to all three of your friends as a small tear leaked out of your eye.

“This is perfect you guys, thank you.” You replied softly as you went to each one and gave them a big hug.

“Happy Birthday, Lassie” Scotty said as he handed you a big bottle of scotch with a ribbon tied around it. “I’m sorry I cannae stay, but my shift starts soon. I will take a small bit of that cake though, if you don’t mind.”

“Wow, thank you Scotty! My favorite!” You wrapped Scotty in another tight hug, which he returned in full. “Of course not, help yourself.” You replied, gesturing to the cake. Leonard cut Scotty a piece of cake and handed it to him.

“I hope you have a great evening, lass.” Scotty winked at you as he walked out the door.

“I’ve got to go start my shift as well. I’m sorry I can’t stay.” Uhura said apologetically, as she grabbed your hand gently and clasped a tiny bracelet around your wrist. “It’s a friendship bracelet. It was made pretty hastily, I hope you like it.” You brought the bracelet up to your wrist and ran your fingers over the blue, green, and purple braided threads.

“It’s beautiful Uhura, thank you.” You breathed out, trying to hold back the tears from spilling. Uhura gave you a big smile as she gave you a hug and a peck on the cheek. Leonard offered her a piece of cake as well.

“Have a great evening, Y/N. You’ll have to comm me later and tell me all about it.” She also winked at you, while giving Leonard a knowing look, before walking out the door. You stared at her curiously as she walked away.

“Guess that just leaves us, darlin.” Leonard looked over to you with a soft smile on his face.

“You didn’t have to do this you know? But thank you.” You replied softly as you made your way over to Leonard and gave him a big hug.

“I know, but everyone deserves to celebrate their birthday.” Leonard said as he returned your hug, pulling you in tight.

“Want some cake?” Leonard asked, as he slowly let you go. Leonard walked to the table and began to cut some more pieces, handing one to you. You took the cake and munched on it happily, before taking a small piece in your hand and offering it to Leonard.

“Bite?” You asked, holding the piece up to Leonard’s mouth. Leonard gave you a smirk as he opened his mouth to take the bite. You proceeded to smash the piece of cake on his lips. Leonard’s face scrunched up as he glared at you. You put your hand up to your mouth, trying to bite back the laughter bubbling in your chest. Leonard’s mouth quirked up into a mischievous grin.

“That’s it, come here you!” Leonard suddenly replied as he stepped toward you, arms reaching out. You squeaked in surprise as you bolted around the couch, with Leonard right behind you, giving chase. It didn’t take long for Leonard to catch you and toss you back on the couch gently, tickling you mercilessly.

“Say uncle!” Leonard laughed out as he pinned your legs to the couch, keeping you from wriggling out of his grasp.

“Len… can’t… I can’t…” You wheezed out, trying to speak between laughs and failing horribly. Leonard finally relented his assault of tickles but held your arms firmly in place.

“Uncle?” Leonard replied with a smirk on his face.

“Uncle! I can’t say that I’m sorry though, your face was hilarious.” You answered, out of breath, with a small smile on your face. Leonard glared down at you playfully before giving you a smile as he released you from his grip and slid off the couch and padded to his bedroom. You sat up on the couch and brushed the cake crumbs, that had fallen off Leonard’s mouth, to the floor. Leonard came back out to the living area with his hands behind his back.

“Close your eyes and turn around.” Leonard requested gently, shuffling around on his feet somewhat nervously. You raised an eyebrow in question but did as he asked. You could hear Leonard shuffling around behind you. A moment later you felt something cool around your neck, and you jumped slightly in surprise.

“Open your eyes darlin.” Leonard spoke quietly into your ear, as he brushed his hands down the back of your neck. You brought your hand up to you neck slowly and fingered the cool metal there. You opened your eyes and your breathing hitched as you took the piece in your hands and stared at it quietly. It was a beautiful silver heart pendant with a small diamond, the color of your birthstone nestled in the center. You lost the ability to speak as you continued to stare, your heart and your mind racing.

“Do you like it?” Leonard asked softly as he walked around in front of you, placing his hands gently on your shoulders.

“I love it. This is beautiful Leonard.” You breathed out quietly, still staring at the pendant. Leonard’s face crinkled up into a smile, before he cleared his throat nervously.

“I hope that this wasn’t… isn’t too forward of me.” Leonard started out, trying to grasp for the right words. “I really like you Y/N. I’ve liked you since the first day you walked into my MedBay and we began working with each other. There’s just something about you.”

Leonard moved his hands up to cup your face gently as he made you look into his eyes. “I would really like to take our friendship and move it to the next level. If you’ll have me that is.” Leonard finished quietly, searching your face for a reaction. You looked to Leonard’s face, searching it, shocked and surprised at his words. You found nothing but sincerity and love in the depths of those hazel eyes. The reaction you gave was crashing your lips onto his. Leonard stiffened briefly on your lips in surprise before he relaxed into your kiss, still cupping your face. You pulled away from the kiss slowly as your hand went back to your necklace.

“I take it that’s a yes?” Leonard questioned with a smile tugging at his lips, looking quite happy.

“I’ve liked you for a long time too Leonard, I just never thought you’d be interested.” You replied, looking deep into his eyes.

“What’s not to love, darlin? You’re smart, gorgeous, funny, and most importantly, you put up with me and keep me in line, and we all know how much that takes.” Leonard chuckled as he placed a kiss on your forehead. You laughed as you pulled Leonard in for a quick kiss and a hug.

“Thank you so much Leonard, this means the world to me. This has been the best birthday I’ve ever had.” You sniffed as a tear slipped down your cheek. Leonard pulled away from the hug slightly and brushed your cheeks with his thumbs, wiping away your tears.

“You’re welcome sweetheart. Here’s to many more birthdays together.” Leonard replied as he traced a finger across your necklace.

“Now what do you say to opening that scotch and watching a movie?” Leonard asked as he kissed your cheek before pulling you close, nuzzling his cheek in your neck, kissing down it softly.

“Absolutely.” You breathed out quietly, melting into Leonard, holding him tight. Leonard chuckled as he pulled away and wrapped an arm around your waist, leading you to the couch. Leonard padded to the kitchen and grabbed a couple tumblers, before walking back to the bottle of scotch, popping open the top and pouring a couple fingers of scotch in the glasses.

Leonard came up behind you, holding out a tumbler to you. You took it with a nod and a smile. Leonard picked and started a film and came back to the couch and sat by you. Leonard held up his glass, while looking into your eyes.

“Here’s to good friends, good scotch, and to our future together.” Leonard spoke, his eyes twinkling as he stared into your eyes.

“To us.” You agreed as you clinked your glass to Leonard’s, before tossing it back and sitting the empty glass on the table.

“Come’re darlin.” Leonard said as he set down his own glass, opening his arms wide, inviting you to come cuddle. You happily shifted in your seat as you leaned into Leonard’s arms and rested your head on his chest. You closed your eyes and breathed deeply, taking in his scent as you relaxed into him. Leonard’s chest rumbled beneath you as he wrapped his arms around you, holding you tight, and placed a kiss on the top of your head, before resting his cheek there. The two of you didn’t get very far into the movie before you were both snoring softly, pressed into each other in a tangle of limbs, feeling happier than you had in a long while.


End file.
